


【露普】一九九零

by AhYuyuyu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhYuyuyu/pseuds/AhYuyuyu
Summary: 下午突然翻出很多年前的草稿，换个地方堆放。奇怪的中二黑历史。狗血无脑，什么玩意。已坑。





	1. Chapter 1

身/份与立/场，国/家与信/仰，语/言与种/族，和平与战争，背叛与荣光，世界在血雨腥风的混乱中交织成网。  
——可爱情不需要这些啊，从来都不需要。 

 

 

寒冷，寂静，荒芜。这是当初基尔伯特对这里的第一印象。  
空荡荡的小广场上，整个冬季无人打理的大雪堆了一层又一层。狂风寂寞地呼啸而过，扬起面粉一样细碎的白雪在空中打着旋飞舞旋转，不久又在重力的作用下缓缓降落。寂寞的小镇街道空无一人，道旁早已看不出本来颜色的楼房在铺天盖地的雪花中寂静的沦陷。  
黑夜似乎总是更偏袒冬天。明明还是下午，乌蒙蒙的天空已经透出了夜晚到来前的暗色，于是楼里便亮起了星星点点昏黄的灯光，作为黑暗来临前的序幕。

基尔伯特就生活在那幢年头最久的楼房之中。  
这是一个狭小破旧的酒吧。昏黄的灯光下，红棕色柜台表面的油漆大半剥落，斑斑驳驳的酒架被蒙上薄灰的酒瓶压得变形，几套缺胳膊断腿的桌椅翻的翻倒的倒，棚顶脱落的墙皮掉的满地都是。  
基尔伯特懒洋洋地歪在柜台后那四条腿长短不一的凳子上，一边用脏兮兮的抹布漫不经心的擦着唯一的高脚杯，一边听着窗外呼啸的狂风催眠曲般一下下撞击着窗子。  
肩上睡得正熟的黄色小鸟在梦里不舒服的抖抖小脑袋，怕冷的缩成一小团，撒娇似的在基尔伯特的薄围巾上蹭了又蹭。  
时间就这么在百无聊赖慢慢流逝。基尔伯特近乎机械的擦着杯子，偶尔抬头看看墙上的表，时间就在秒针一走一停的咔嚓声里。  
乍看起来这似乎会是个安静的下午。  
可惜一人一鸟的静谧时光并没有持续太久。  
前门突然吱吱呀呀的被推开了 ，狂风随着来人一起突兀的撞进小小的酒吧。  
肥啾被突如其来的声响惊醒，尖着嗓子叫了一声，扑腾着小翅膀就飞了起来，却不太清醒的被门口灌进来的寒风吹得歪歪斜斜，晕头转向的就要往柜台上撞。  
基尔伯特反应速度惊人，左手一勾就捞回了小家伙，拯救了差点就被撞的可怜高脚杯，紧接着抬头嚷道：  
“快把门关上，你个蠢熊！“  
高大的斯/拉/夫/人摘下厚实的手套，白皙到几乎透明的手指把埋住大半张脸的围巾向下压了压，这才露出翘起的嘴角。再跺跺靴子上的雪，对基尔伯特的话好像置若罔闻，只是自顾自地眯起了眼睛笑得更欢。风撩起他长得不像话的米白围巾，也吹的基尔伯特一阵阵的打哆嗦：  
“下午好啊，基尔伯特，或者我该说晚上好？”  
见鬼的斯/拉/夫/人。  
无视了在见到来人的瞬间心口饱满得快要溢出的奇怪感觉，基尔伯特在心里暗骂。  
“你小子今天再敢给本大爷打白条，本大爷就把你打成白条。”  
摸摸空无一物的口袋，伊万毫无愧疚之意地耸耸肩，转身推上门，风与寒冷一起被隔绝在吱呀作响的大门外，狂风依然把窗户撞的咣当咣当地响，但那凄厉的呼号声小了许多，屋里也稍稍安静了下来。  
艰难地绕过一堆堆横七竖八的桌子凳子，伊万反手拽过一张椅子，一路拖到吧台前坐下，椅子脚划过凹凸不平的地面，发出渗人的摩擦声。  
尽管椅子又小又硬，坐上去的时候还会晃悠几下，不过伊万倒还是满习惯的样子，大咧咧地把手肘支在同样低矮的吧台上，找了个舒服的角度，五指微微蜷曲，慵懒地轻撑面颊，手背上的青色静脉清晰可见。  
轻轻打个口哨，肉球一样圆滚滚的小鸟便拖着几乎看不见的小短腿，与其说是蹦更像滚地骨碌过来，毛茸茸的身子贴着微凉的手指，好脾气地任由伊万有一下没一下的抚摸，摸着摸着，就咂着小嘴舒服的再次睡了过去。  
逗了肥啾一会，伊万煞有其事地点评道，  
"瘦了。"  
隐隐含着严冬般冷意的眉眼此刻盈满了若有所指的笑意，却不知是在说手指下的小鸟，还是在说吧台后面那个似乎永远衣着单薄眉头紧蹙的男人。  
“虽然春天要到了，但是这里可不比东/德呀基尔伯特。还是加件衣服吧？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

雪已经停了大半天，平整的雪面上却仅有屈指可数的几串脚印和一两道摩托车辙，阳光下闪烁着钻石般光芒的雪地依然干净得晃眼。  
小心地顺着一串脚印慢慢踱步，鞋子仍不时踩进积雪中，流光璀璨的雪面映着橙黄的夕阳，恍若大杯漂浮着冰块的橙汁流成了河。那样刺骨的冰凉，隔着厚厚的靴子都能感觉到。  
这条街勉强能算是小镇的主干道，但是只要伊万愿意，他甚至可以躺在马路上睡觉。在这里，十天半个月见不到一辆车很正常。  
前提是，他要先在一片白色中分清马路在哪。  
临近街角的地方，隔着窗明几净的玻璃，满脸横肉的男人抱着毛色杂乱的臃肿老猫趴在收音机前睡得香甜，鼾声混着女主播矫揉造作的声音，溜出没关严的店门，响彻了半条街。  
推门进去，门口的风铃叮叮当当地响了几下。男人的鼾声响到一半，突兀地停了一秒。不过也只是一秒，随即就重新震耳欲聋地响了起来。  
广播里的女声莫名亢奋了起来。伊万愁闷的看着空空如也的货架。 越来越稀缺的物资，带来愈发明显的人心惶惶。人们虔诚的祈祷，镰/刀/锤/子的红/旗在头顶飘扬。  
和初春逐渐转暖的天气相反，一切都正在慢慢走向崩坏。  
猫咪在梦里打了个响鼻，没剩几根毛的黑色鼻尖像是被雨淋过，湿漉漉地反光。顶着一张黑眼圈浓重的脸，伊万在夕阳下的街道上边走边数着经过无数毫无形象的威逼利诱大吼大叫才讨回来的薄薄一打工资，盘算着够不够还清上星期的酒钱。  
最可怕的不是没钱，而是有钱都没处花。  
尽管货/币几乎已经形同废纸，不过没关系，这可是苏/联啊——就算有钱，照样什么也买不到。一个很奇怪的现象，在苏/联，商店永远是空的，可是每个人家里都有点东西，起码不致饿死。  
当然，对于伊万来说，也仅是不致饿死罢了。重重地叹气，伊万转身走向对面招牌都没有的小酒馆。  
酒馆里面，基尔伯特一如既往拄着下巴发呆，头顶毛茸茸的小鸟蔫蔫巴巴垂着小脑袋。  
推门走进去，伊万的眼神不由自主地落在基尔伯特被围巾挡住一半的薄衬衣敞开的领口。心虚地移开眼睛，清清嗓子，柜台后，基尔伯特紫红的眼睛回过神似的眨了眨，终于有了反应。  
“哦，你来了……”  
基尔伯特慢腾腾地起身，中途却奇怪的僵了一下，像是一盘突然卡住的磁带。在伊万看不到的的地方，修长的手指死死撑着桌面，支撑着差点站立不住的身体，用力到关节都发白，努力不让面前的斯/拉/夫/人看出异样。  
好不容易缓过来，基尔伯特掩饰着自己的异样，故作慢条斯理地低头翻了半天，总算找到一瓶蒙了厚厚一层灰的伏特加，擦干净，递过去。  
伊万伸手接过，把酒瓶对着阳光瞧了半天，本应清澈的液体中，有可疑的絮状物打着旋。  
你确定这玩意是伏特加，不是酒精兑水？  
半天，伊万感叹：  
“……天。”  
坐回柜台后的位置，基尔伯特危险地眯眼，咬牙切齿恶狠狠逼问，  
“你丫敢对本大爷的酒有意见？”  
想起口袋里薄薄的钞票，伊万不由得叹气，  
“哪敢。”  
几口就把酒灌下去，伊万握着见底的酒瓶沉默地坐在椅子上，神色间带着下午特有的昏沉，懒洋洋地学着基尔伯特的模样发呆。

 

一片荒芜。  
无数报废的坦克和卡车歪在一旁，四分五裂的尸体辨不出模样，刚刚流出的鲜血转瞬就蒙上厚厚一层的黑色，土地被无数的炮弹轰炸的支离破碎体无完肤。  
已经连惨叫都听不到了，铁一样的死寂湮没在散不去的呛人硝烟里。  
一身狼狈的他背着更加狼狈的基尔伯特，凭着记忆一瘸一拐的走向基尔伯特曾提过的所谓指挥部。  
基尔伯特半闭着眼睛，难得温顺的伏在他的肩上，若有若无的微弱呼吸让伊万心慌不已。血从基尔伯特无力低垂的手臂奔涌而出，大片殷红浸透军/装袖子，又顺着沾满污泥尘土的指尖滑下，血迹沿着两人的足迹一路染红脚下土地。  
“再坚持一下……”  
他对基尔伯特，也对自己说。咬着牙艰难的迈着步子，快了，就快到了。  
——就算被俘虏，或者更糟，被认出来……也无所谓了。  
都无所谓了。  
毕竟我能为你做的，也只有这些了。 

 

伊万猛地惊醒，入目是投进窗棂的刺眼的金灿灿晚霞。  
什么嘛，又是这个梦。  
他还在基尔伯特小小的酒吧里，傍晚斜斜映射的夕光明媚却并不温暖，晃得他眼睛生疼，身后有谁激情澎湃的嚷着什么，回头一看，银发青年好端端的坐在自己对面，已经带开了电视，就着啤酒兴致勃勃地看昨晚的球赛重播。电视里，解说员正为了一记精彩的点射激动地大吼大叫。  
……啊，这就是家吧。  
伊万经常会做这样的梦，梦里几乎永远是硝烟弥漫的战场，绝望的自己，和奄奄一息的基尔伯特。  
他总觉得，也许这个导致他严重睡眠不足的梦预示着什么。  
伊万抬头看看表，该回去工作了。  
于是他起身，几枚戈/比放到桌上，没有再打扰兴致高涨狂灌啤酒的基尔伯特，迎着光一步步安静的离开这并不温暖，却温馨得几乎让伊万想落泪的小小酒吧。 

 

晚霞固然明媚，却抵不过黑夜的强势。  
伊万回到公寓时，天已经黑透了。  
一进家门，黑洞洞的房间里，一股浓得令人窒息的呛人烟味扑面而来。  
火灾？！  
……不对。  
一拍额头，伊万猛然想起。  
……我的晚饭！  
急急忙忙冲进厨房，灶台上冒着烟的汤锅里，原本应该是精简缩水版的寒酸罗宋汤，可惜现在锅内水分已完全蒸发，几乎烧漏的锅底只剩黑乎乎的几片貌似曾经是萝卜的物体。  
这下可好，连锅都一起报废了。  
真是烦。  
——要不，再去基尔伯特那里蹭饭吧？  
为自己的主意而眼睛一亮，不顾室外尚在零下的气温，伊万大咧咧的打开窗户放着烟味，懒得收拾乱的一塌糊涂的厨房，迫不及待地转身，又出了门。 

 

基尔伯特家的晚餐永远是土豆。  
餐桌上，伊万挥舞着刀叉，慷慨激昂的演讲。  
“……又要涨？！整个苏/联都找不到这么高的房租，那个死秃子明摆着是在欺负你不是本地人，不行我明天就帮你收拾他KORUKORU……”  
基尔伯特装作没看见伊万身上散发的黑气，右手杵着下巴不做声，左手握着叉子百无聊赖的戳着盘里软塌塌的土豆饼。  
半晌，才慢悠悠的开口，  
“本大爷最近很累……没工夫跟他计较。到时候再说吧。反正这边房租这么低，就算再涨也贵不到哪去。”  
“可是……”  
“本大爷还想继续在这混呢，没必要和他撕破脸。蠢熊你也消停点吧，别说本大爷没告诉过你，这年头，太高调可不是好事。”  
抿住嘴，伊万厌烦的蹙起了眉，没有做声。  
这么久以来，他始终没有弄懂基尔伯特的逻辑。 高调？合理要求也算是高调吗？ 何况他们区区一介处于社会最底层的遵纪守法小市民，什么国/家啊局/势啊跟他们一毛钱关系都没有，现在这种人心惶惶自身难保的时候，就算天塌下来也找不上他们这些普通人，低调顶个毛用？能换来粮食么？  
伊万一直对基尔伯特停留在大/清/洗时期的想法感到不屑。拜托，就算再乱，也顶多吃不上饭买不到东西，难不成还会被克/格/勃抓走吗？你以为你谁呀你？  
不过他很明智的决定不要和基尔伯特争论这个问题，只是像以往蹭饭的时候一样，边吃边调戏一脸严肃的看着新闻的基尔伯特。  
哦，还有饭后刷碗。伊万慢条斯理的收拾着碗碟，基尔伯特盘里的土豆饼几乎没动过几口。伊万印象里似乎从没看他吃过太多饭。  
庸懒的倚在沙发上的基尔伯特突然直起身子惊讶的盯着电视，随即狠狠地啪的一声拨了台。  
“怎么了？”伊万扬声问道。  
基尔伯特没有回答他的话，沉默半秒，靠回沙发上头也不回的反问：  
“你晚上要不要在这儿住？”  
伊万吃惊的僵住。  
——天哪，今天这是怎么了？基尔伯特竟然这么主动，难道，难道……  
话说回来，自从确定关系之后，两人的关系就没有什么实质性进展，以至于到现在，连接/吻都少有。伊万感到自己的双颊登时烧了起来，嗫嚅道：  
“基尔伯特，你是想，想要……”  
纯情的基尔伯特茫然： “想要什么？”  
“……好吧虽然我很高兴基尔伯特你能先提出来，但是今天什么都没准备啊……太突然了……怕你会疼……”  
遥控器擦着伊万的衣角飞了出去，在墙上咣的一声摔成两半，电池骨碌碌地滚了出来。  
依然保持着扔遥控器姿势的基尔伯特从沙发上探出头，耳根沾了辣椒一般的通红，瞪大一双好看的紫红色眼睛，气急败坏地冲对面同样一脸潮红的斯拉夫人大吼：  
“白痴你想哪去了！！！！！！要不是你说你家全是烟没法住本大爷才不会这么好心好不好？！一天天脑子里都想啥呢，你这个龌龊的家伙，啊？！”  
“诶……”事情与自己的设想完全不同，伊万先生表示从未这么失望过。  
“还有，赔本大爷的遥控器！”  
伊万伸手摸摸瘪瘪的钱包，顿时垮下了脸。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈我的天啦这章怎么回事这么狗血哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

最后还是伊万替基尔伯特解决了房租的问题。  
出版社里，伊万刚刚坐下，办公桌后面有些秃顶的中年男人明显对前几天伊万讨工资时的场景心有余悸，浑身抖得像个筛子，不论伊万说什么都一个劲的只知道点头。  
伊万心情颇好的走出了彼得·安德烈维奇·罗果夫的办公室，手里还拿着赔给基尔伯特的遥控器，俄/罗/斯初春雪化时泥泞不堪的小路也没有破坏他的心情。半路在刚刚抽芽的杨树旁遇到来给爸爸送饭的索菲亚·彼得罗夫娜·罗果娃，还难得友好的笑了笑。小姑娘顿时一愣，透过黑色长发的遮挡一个劲盯着伊万看，当发现伊万早已注意到她的窥视时，赶快低下头跑掉了。  
伊万并没有把小姑娘的表现放在心上，他正一心盘算着怎么跟基尔伯特邀功，顺便蹭饭呢。  
令伊万大失所望的是，酒吧虚掩的大门上挂了一块纸板，上面明显出自酒吧主人之手的向左倾斜笔的锋凌厉的俄/语赫然写着“关业”。不过伊万并没有顾及这些，自顾自的推门进去，吧台后面并没有银发青年瘦削的身影。  
伊万想了想，绕过横七竖八的桌椅，敲了敲吧台左侧的房门，没有回应，轻轻推了推，门缝里隐约传来声音。伊万便大胆的推开门，进入了更里面的房间。  
刚进去，伊万就听到浴室里哗啦啦的水声中，混着基尔伯特乱七八糟的歌声，意/大/利语版的《To Be Number One》（注1）。  
“基尔伯特你在吗？”  
他大声问道。  
歌声戛然而止。  
停顿半秒，浴室里突然传来一阵咆哮，  
“你丫/的没看见门口的字吗？今天停业！还有没人教过你进别人房间要敲门吗混蛋！”  
伊万隔着门委屈的分辨，  
“我有敲门的啊，只是你没听到……”  
“没听到就是没敲！”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是！”  
伊万乖乖地闭了嘴，委委屈屈的扁着嘴，揪着围巾上的线头，嘎吱一声倒在了基尔伯特整洁地铺着白床单的单人床上。  
双手交叠撑在脑后，伊万仔细打量着基尔伯特小小的房间。  
墙皮剥落的墙角，立着一个棕色大衣柜，其把手已经脱落，留下两个空洞，一段有点生锈的细铁丝穿过小洞系在那里充当把手，衣柜的一个脚还用半块砖头垫着。  
衣柜旁是一个老式的办公桌，桌子一角整齐的码着高度相当可观的一大摞书，桌面上摊着也许是几张草纸之类的破破烂烂的废纸。  
还是房子的上上任主人留下的黑白电视就放在床正对面的小柜子上，小柜子下不大的夹层里，也物尽其用的塞了几本书，挤得满满当当。  
屋里剩下的家具就只有墙上挂着的表，和伊万正躺在上面的床。床头的枕头边，也堆着几本能砸死人的大部头，枕头上还摊开了一本书，伊万凑近一看，法/语版的《战/争飞行员》。  
这到底是有多爱看书……  
等等，更重要的是，基尔伯特到底懂多少门语言……  
浴室里的水声戛然而止，湿漉漉的拖鞋踩在瓷砖上，吧嗒吧嗒的响声传了过来，  
“喂蠢熊，把本大爷搭在椅背上的的衬衫拿进来，这件脏了没法穿！”  
伊万懒洋洋的答应了一声，收回视线去拿衣服。白衬衫搭在书桌旁的椅背上，伊万伸手就能够到。  
拿起衬衫，突然，整洁的书桌上，那几张旧纸吸引了伊万的目光。  
明显不同于日记，显然那是几封信。它们全都的边缘泛黄，脏兮兮皱巴巴的，其中一张边上还有一大块褐色的污迹，似乎经受了不少的摧残，也有着不少的年头。  
但更吸引伊万的，是纸上的字。  
弯弯绕绕的德/语，奇怪的是几乎每个字/母都别扭地向左倾斜，收笔干脆，隐隐透着渗人凛冽的凌厉，力透纸背，但还有少许单词结尾处，笔迹模仿失败似的孩子气地翘起来，又显得格外轻飘飘又不真实。明显出自一人之手的两种字体，看似矛盾却又似乎有那么点说不清道不明的和谐。  
最上面的那封信开头写道：  
“致我亲爱的，最爱的基尔，  
没有你的日子是多么的难熬，时间与距离的阻隔，却使我对你的爱意有如那春天蓬勃抽芽的新叶，愈发浓厚旺盛难以压抑……”  
伊万头脑里轰的一声，眼前顿时一片空白。  
浴室的门突然被粗暴的撞开，基尔伯特胡乱套着脏衬衫，顶着湿漉漉的乱发，扣子也没系就冲了出来：  
“等等！别……”  
他的声音渐渐小了下去，因为伊万正面色苍白，毫无表情的盯着那些信，手里还死死地攥着基尔伯特的白衬衫。  
“……情书？”  
一切多么不真实啊。  
伊万闭上眼睛，颤抖着深吸一口气，他发现自己的声音像信上的字母一样轻飘飘的毫无真实感：  
“基尔伯特，请给我一个解释。” 

 

注1:1990年意/大/利/世/界/杯主题曲。

TBC


End file.
